Security systems for controlling accesses to a restricted area are very common today. Apartment complexes, gated communities, individual residences, office complexes and research facilities often have these systems. At a minimum they consist of security gate at an entrance into the complex that requires someone arriving at the gate or barrier to either enter an access code into a gate controller system to open the gate or to call on a communication device located at the gate an individual in one of the units in the complex and have the individual authorize entry, typically by pressing the appropriate button of the key pad on the units communication device, usually the telephone.
Over the year these systems have become quite sophisticated and now quite often consist of systems controlled by computers. In larger systems this can include a primary computer located at a central control office that connects through local telephone lines or a separate private communication system to the gate controller units at several gated access entry locations around the restricted area. The local unit at each gated entry has its own computer controlled system. The local system at each gate will typically have saved in computer memory various access codes that occupants of the secure area can enter by keypad, transponder or otherwise to open the gate and gain access. The local units at each gate will typically have a communication unit that includes a display and directory of occupants so an individual arriving at the gate can contact a party in the restricted area and thereby gain entry. These systems typically have diagnostic systems that allow the central control office to monitor operation of the local units and diagnose operational problems at the local unit. An example of such a commercially available system is the Elite Icon™, Elite Pro™ and similar systems, which is a product of the assignee of this application.
Given the sophistication of current security systems, customers that purchase these systems are much more dependent for support on the vendors of these products. Since all but the most rudimentary systems use computers in their operation a sign percent of the problems encountered with the installation, operation and maintenance of these systems involves the computers and software that runs on these computers. This in fact has been a problem for a significant number of years. Often telephone assistance by the vendors service department is not sufficient to resolve these problems for a variety of reasons. The computers used by various customers will vary significantly in features and functions resulting in problems in installation and operation. Additionally, given the sophistication of the systems there is a need for the software to work seamlessly with various hardware components and the electromechanical gate systems as well as various vehicle detection systems and communications systems the possibility of problems in installation and use are only compounded. Often simply providing telephone assistance to a customer is not enough and a technician from the vendor's service staff has to make a trip to the customer's site. Often the problems consist of a failure to property install or configure the software. Additionally, given the sophistication of the software systems, if it had been property used and or understood the problems could not have occurred or are easily diagnosed. These more sophisticated systems have been in existence for a good number of years and no one has found a suitable solution to resolving software installation problems.
Thus, what is need is a system and method that will allow a vendor of security systems to quickly and easily troubleshoot problems with installation and operational problems of security system software and hardware. A system and method that is easy to implement and operate without the need for the vendor's service personnel to make a trip to the customer's facility every time there is a significant problem in the installation and/or operation of the security system.